World of Sacrifice
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: By Hatsuki for NaruSasu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat Naruto sebahagia ini. Wajah bahagia Naruto seakan-akan menjadi semangat dalam kehidupannya. Ia senang memberi kebahagaian itu untuk Naruto. Walaupun ia hanya perantara sekalipun. NARUSASU! Slight NaruGaa. BL! - HAPPY READINGG!
Suasana tempat yang biasa orang sebut dengan bandara ini sangatlah ramai, banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang ke sana dan ke sini untuk segera menaiki pesawat atau mencari kerabat untuk menjemputnya, atau bahkan menunggu keluarganya.

Hal itu lah yang membuat pemuda berumur 21 tahun merasa super suntuk seraya terduduk malas di kursi tunggu, menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya telah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mau ia tinggal pun tidak bisa ia lakukan, karena mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi selama 4 tahun, mereka berdua hanya bisa ber-chat ria lewat media sosial, itu pun hanya sesekali.

Kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang itu mendadak membelah saat seseorang berlari kencang ke arahnya, seraya menarik tas kopernya dan berteriak kencang.

"Sasukeeee!"

...dan orang yang dimaksud pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

'Nggak berubah sama sekali, dobe.'

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

*Request : Saya kasih tahu kalau chapter ini sudah tamat wkwkwk

Rating : T+

Genre : Drama and Agst

Pair : NaruSasu slight NaruGaa.

Warning : Typo (s) , BoysLove, NARUSASU!, NARUSASU!, dan lain-lainnya menyusul (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

World of Sacrifice Chapter 1

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

" _Good Morning Japannn!"_

Lelaki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya menghirup udara pagi hari di Kawakami, prefektur Nagoya. Tempat tinggal lelaki yang menjemputnya tadi dan juga tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Ia sangat suka suasana pedesaan, sangat berbeda sekali dengan suasana perkotaan di pusat kota di Jepang atau negeri paman SAM tempat ia menuntut ilmu perguruan tinggi.

Ia betah-betahkan untuk tinggal di negeri orang dan setelah mendapat yang ia inginkan, ia pun kembali pulang ke Jepang dan menikmati suasana di kampung halamannya.

Suara decitan sepeda membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat lelaki berambut hitam telah siap dengan sepeda kayuhnya.

"Ayo cepat!"

Ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, membentu gestur menolak, "Sebentar Suke... Aku masih ingin menikmati udara yang menyegarkan ini~"

Orang yang di panggil 'Suke' pun memutuskan untuk diam seraya memandang lama sang lelaki berambut pirang, beberapa detik kemudian ia pun melengoskan pandangannya, "Jam delapan nanti aku harus bekerja, pulanglah sendiri, aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya." Ujarnya datar seraya mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi sang pemuda.

"Eh?!" pemuda berambut pirang itu memasang wajah sepanik mungkin lalu berlari mendekati sepeda yang, ah- sudah cukup jauh darinya itu.

"Tunggu Sasukeee!"

'Dia masih tetap berisik.'

.

.

.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, hari pasti sudah sore saat ia pulang dari bekerja. Dia saja baru lulus sarjana setengah tahun yang lalu dan dosen yang di kenal tegas namun baik hati itu langsung mengangkatnya menjadi asisten dosen.

...dan akhir-akhir ini ia juga mendapat tawaran pekerjaan dari perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pertanian paling terkenal di desanya.

...dan langsung mendapat decak iri dari teman seumurannya yang masih susah mencari pekerjaan. Hah...

Satu belokan lagi dan sampailah ia pada kekediamannya yang sederhana. Ia menaruh sepedanya di halaman rumah – dan tidak lupa menguncinya – lalu memasuki rumahnya yang telah terang.

Terang? Ah, ia lupa. Mulai hari ini, ia tidak akan kesepian lagi.

"Tadai-"

"Okaeriiii!" reflek ia menutup kedua telinganya yang tidak biasa mendengar suara sekeras itu. Dengan tajam ia memandang sang empunya suara.

"Berisik!" serunya kesal lalu menaruh sepatunya pada rak sepatu dan berjalan dengan malas. Tahu begini ia akan menginap di rumah temannya saja.

"Hahahaha.." pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa lalu mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. "Aku sudah memasak makan malam, tenang saja masakanku enak kok. Empat tahun hidup sendiri di negeri orang membuatku beradaptasi." Ujarnya bangga.

Sasuke melirik pemuda itu datar, "Asalmu memang dari sana, kenapa tidak sekalian menetap di sana saja. Kau sama berisiknya dengan mereka."

"Aku lebih mencintai tanah air ibuku tahuu!"

"Hn."

"Oh ya Sasuke..." pemuda berambut hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Sang pirang pun menunjuk kantung plastik yang tengah Sasuke bawa, "Kau bawa apa? Beli buah-buahan ya?"

Sasuke memandang kantung plastik yang ia bawa lalu mendekapnya, "Bukan urusanmu, ini masalah pekerjaan. Kalau mau buah-buahan ya beli saja sana sendiri." Ujarnya lalu berjalan cepat memasuki kamarnya.

Si pirang pun mengejek Sasuke tanpa suara lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi, sebelum terdengar suara ketukan yang ia yakini berasal dari pintu depan.

"Sasuke! Ada tamuu!" teriaknya memberi tahu. Ia juga tahu diri untuk tidak mendahului sang pemilik rumah.

"Kau saja!"

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak usah berisik! Cepat sana!"

Mendengar balasan positif (?) dari sang pemilik rumah, Naruto pun lekas beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu rumh. Suara ketukan pun mulai memelan, mungkin sang tamu sudah mulai lelah mengetuk pintu sang pemilik rumah sangking lamanya.

"Konbanwa.." Naruto pun membuka pintu dan menyambut sang tamu dengan ramah.

Sang tamu pun sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto, karena Naruto terasa sangat asing di matanya, mencoba menguasai diri, sang tamu pun membungkukan badannya, "Konbanwa..err..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat lama Sasuke. Tenang saja kau tidak salah rumah hahahaha..." dan sepertinya Naruto tahu jika tamu berambut merah ini tengah terkejut.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, di luar dingin, nanti kau sakit." Ujar Naruto lalu mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun memasuki rumah dengan canggung, mendadak ia merasa gugup saat pandangannya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan mata safir yang masih memandangnya ramah.

"Akan aku panggilkan Sasuke, ah kalau boleh tahu, nama anda siapa?"

"Gaara... Sabaku Gaara.." ujar pemuda itu pelan. Naruto pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklahh tunggu sebentar ya!" serunya lalu berjalan cepat memasuki ruang keluarga. Gaara bisa mendengar pemuda berambut pirang itu memberi tahukan kehadirannya kepada Sasuke dan beberapa menit kemudian, datang Sasuke yang langsung memasang wajah terkejut.

"Kau kemari... sendirian?" tanyanya sedikit...err... khawatir?

"Tidak masalah, jangan khawatir berlebihan. Ini buku yang kau pesan..." Gaara membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buku tebal dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke, "Kau tidak perlu membayar, aku dan juga kedua kakakku menghadiahkan buku ini kepadamu."

Sasuke menerima kedua buku itu, melihatnya sejenak dengan mata berbinar (?) lalu memandang Gaara tak percaya, "Benarkah?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tetapi buku ini kan sudah jarang beredar, pasti kalian sulit mencarinya. Aku benar-benar tidak enak.."

"Tidak apa-apa, keluarga kami memang sangat senang mencari buku-buku yang langkah. Jadi hal seperti itu bukan apa-apa untuk kami."

Sasuke dan Gaara pun berbincang banyak hal, kedua orang irit bicara itu bisa berbicara banyak cukup membuat Naruto – yang notabene telah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil – terkejut.

Ia memang sedang mencuri dengan percakapan mereka. Mencari tahu siapa pemuda bernama 'Gaara' yang sudah membuat Sasuke berbeda dari yang terakhir ia ingat. Sifat kejamnya masih tetap ada kok.

"Eh mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ini sudah semakin malam."

"Tidak menginap saja? Nanti kalau kau kenapa-na-"

"Sasuke.."

Mendengar Gaara yang berkata demikian membuat Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau mengambil jaketku dulu."

"Hei!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tunggu seben-"

"Biar aku saja." Naruto pun datang dengan memakai jaket – Milik Sasuke –, "Kau baru saja pulang kerja, istirahatlah. Biar aku yang mengantar temanmu ini, kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya."

Sasuke memandang Gaara sejenak lalu ganti memandang Naruto, "Memangnya kau masih ingat jalan-"

"Aku masih ingat sekali!"

Gaara yang mendengar hal itu lekas menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sasuke pun lekas memandangnya gusar, "Tapi Gaara-"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau si Teme ini keras kepala, ayo aku antar." Sahut Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Gaara lalu menariknya keluar rumah.

Sasuke mengikuti mereka sampai teras rumah dan memandang mereka hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. "Kalau tidak mau di antar, seharusnya aku saja yang kerumahmu Gaara.." gumamnya pelan lalu memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara adalah teman dekat Sasuke semenjak ia memasuki Universitas, pemuda berambut merah itu termasuk orang pindahan dari Nagoya, jadi ia tidak begitu mengenalnya sebagai orang desa sini.

Dia memiliki dua kakak yang sama-sama telah bekerja di bidang sastra, yang satu seorang novelis dan satunya lagi seorang kolektor buku. Gaara pun terpengaruh dengan hobi kedua kakaknya. Maka dari itu ia memasuki jurusan sastra.

Sasuke sendiri pun yang bingung harus memilih jurusan apa, mulai menuliskan semua jurusan pada sebuah kertas kecil-kecil yang telah ia lipat, lalu ia memilihnya secara acak. Dan pada akhirnya ia pun mendaftar dan menjadi mahasiswa di jurusan pertanian. Cocok sekali dengan keadaan desanya yang agraris.

Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu? Singkat saja, karena suatu insiden. Insiden apa? Nanti juga tahu (?)

Lalu Naruto adalah teman Sasuke sejak kecil, lulus SMA pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika yang juga merupakan tempat kelahirannya. Walaupun banyak saudara yang tinggal di sana, ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri.

Sasuke sendiri adalah seorang pemuda yang sederhana, apalagi semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai, sang kakak mengikuti Ayahnya entah kemana, dan ia menjadi hak ibunya. Namun empat tahun yang lalu, wanita yang paling ia cintai itu telah berpulang karena penyakit yang di deritanya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, lembutnya kasur sedikit membuat tubuhnya rileks dan mengantuk. Tetapi mengingat Naruto masih berada di luar, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Sebenarnya, ia merasa sedikit – sedikit loh sendikit – tidak nyaman saat Naruto bersih kukuh untuk mengantarkan Gaara pulang. Padahal mereka juga baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia juga sudah biasa kok keluar malam walaupun tubuhnya lelah.

Itu sedikit... menyebalkan.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus pikiran negatif itu dari otaknya.

'Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka mencoba untuk dekat? Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku, aku juga ikut senang jika mereka ikut bersahabat.' Batinnya mencoba berfikiran positif.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bekerja?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang kini tengah asyik memainkan game di I-Pad nya.

"Tentu saja sudah, tapi mulai minggu depan." Jawabnya dengan masih fokus memandang layar I-Pad nya.

"Kau bekerja dimana?"

"Di perusahaan surat kabar, mereka membutuhkan seorang fotografer baru yang muda. Nggak tanggung-tanggung mereka mencari sampai luar negeri, beruntung banget dapet aku yang memang bakal pulang kampung ke Jepang." Jawab Naruto dengan santainya. "Lalu kau sendiri? Aku melihatmu bekerja setiap hari tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau kerjakan."

Sasuke memakan camilannya dengan malas lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto, "Dibilang pekerjaan juga bukan, tetapi aku tetap mendapatkan uang. Aku menjadi asisten dosen di Universitasku dulu, mungkin kalau aku melanjutkan kuliah S2 ku, aku langsung menjadi seorang dosen." Ujarnya sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

"Ah~ Aku tidak terkejut mendengar hal itu darimu yang memang sudah pintar sejak dulu.." balas Naruto lalu meletakkan I-Pad nya. Ia pun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam itu.

"Ayo ceritakan kehidupanmu selama aku tidak ada. Kemarin kan aku juga sudah memberi tahu kehidupanku di Amerika~" ujarnya sedikit memaksa.

"Aku tidak tertarik mendengar ceritamu."

"Ayolahhh~ Ceritakan kehidupanmu, juga bagaimana kau mengenal pemuda berambut hitam temanmu itu." Paksa Naruto kembali. Sasuke pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gaara maksudmu?"

"Ah iya, Gaara!"

Sasuke pun memandang Naruto penuh selidik, "Memangnya... kenapa?"

Naruto yang tidak menangkap perubahan nada bicara Sasuke pun menjawab dengan lugas, "Dia pemuda yang menarik, aku selalu berpapasan dengannya saat jalan-jalan pagi. Kami pun sering mengobrol bersama, kemarin aku juga sudah mampir ke rumahnya loh. Koleksi bukunya memang benar-benar banyak. Sayang sekali aku tidak mempunyai hobi membaca. Kedua kakanya juga baik-baik..." dan dia pun asyik berceloteh ria tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Sasuke yang mulai menyendu.

Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Lalu aku dan dia pu-Hei! Kau mau kemana? Kau belum menceritakan kehidupanmuuu!" seru Naruto saat Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras, entah mengapa mendengar cerita Naruto saat ini membuat hatinya memanas. Sangat berbeda dengan cerita Naruto kemarin tentang seorang wanita sana yang banyak mengidolakannya.

Ia menarik kursi meja belajarnya menghadap ke jendela lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di sana. Memandang pemandangan alam yang sudah 21 tahun ini selalu ia nikmati tanpa merasa bosan. Pemandangan yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Namun kini ia malah mati-matian menggigit bibirnya agar sesuatu yang menandai kesesakan ini tidak keluar.

'Aku memang tidak perlu mendapatkannya...'

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita berlibur! Ini hari minggu kan?"

"Malas. Aku mau istirahat."

"Berlibur juga bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhmu, refresing Sasuke... refresing..." pinta Naruto memelas.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke sekali lagi. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dan kini tengah mengobrol ria di halaman depan rumah.

Mereka sama-sama sibuk bekerja, walaupun satu rumah pun mereka kini mulai jarang bertemu. Hanya saat-saat inilah mereka bisa mengobrol. Terkadang mereka mulai merindukan masa kecil mereka yang bebas.

"Ohhh lihat saja, besok kau pasti telah terbangun di taman bermain. Kau itu memang harus dipaksa Teme!" balas Naruto cemberut.

"Kau tidak pernah bangun lebih pagi dariku Dobe!" balas Sasuke ketus. Ia merasa ingin tidur seharian sangking lelahnya. Mengikuti keinginan Naruto lantas membuatnya lelah sendiri saat membayangkannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu..." Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dan seketika matanya membelalak saat tahu siapa yang akan Naruto ajak untuk berlibur esok hari.

"Yoshh! Dia mauu!"

Padahal pemuda itu kemarin bilang jika esok minggu ia akan mengikuti kedua kakaknya ke Tokyo. Tetapi mengapa ia berkata 'mau' saat Naruto mengajaknya?

' _Liburan itu untuk refresing..'_

Mengingat perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Mungkin Gaara ingin refresing juga, ia tadi juga memperhatikan Naruto tengah menunggu lama saat ia mengajak Gaara untuk berlibur, mungkin pemuda berambut merah itu tengah meminta izin pada kedua kakaknya.

"Kau beneran tidak ikut? Ada Gaara loh~" ajak Naruto sekali lagi. Rasanya tidak klop jika Sasuke tidak ikut.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan liburan, sudah aku mau tidur. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya jika kau ingin tidur juga." Ujar Sasuke malas lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berniat meninggalkan Naruto, sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya, mencegahnya pergi.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini..." gumam Naruto pelan. Sasuke pun menengokkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Naruto masih mencekal lengan Sasuke, cekalannya pun mengerat, "Kau selalu meninggalkan pembicaraan denganku. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi? Apa kau tidak ingin aku tinggal di rumahmu lagi?" tanyanya pelan.

Nada bahagia yang selalu pemuda pirang itu keluarkan sirna seketika, kini cahaya terang itu mulai meredup. Sudah hampir satu bulan lebih Naruto tinggal di rumah Sasuke, itu karena rumahnya yang dulu sudah orang tuanya kontrakan. Selama itu pula Naruto selalu merasakan jika Sasuke seperti menolak keberadaannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berubah, entah mengapa.

"Naruto... Lepaskan.."

Tetapi entah mengapa, ia tidak suka dengan perubahan itu. Ia selalu ingin berada di sisi sang Uchiha, bersenda gurau seperti anak kecil. Ia ingin melihat Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar leluconnya seperti dahulu.

"Naruto... jujur genggamanmu menyakitkan..."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto lekas melepaskan genggamannya seraya menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam. Hah... setelah ini ia memang harus mencari rumah baru.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pikiran seperti itu bisa ada dalam otak dobemu itu.." ujar Sasuke lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto. "Maaf jika kau berfikiran seperti itu, tetapi aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Lanjutnya.

Naruto masih terdiam. Sasuke lah yang kini mulai gelisah.

"Mungkin aku seperti itu karena tidak terbiasa dengan seseorang yang menemaniku di rumah ini. Kau lupa jika selama 4 tahun ini aku hidup sendiri? Jadi... yah... Aku perlu membiasakan diri..." ia bungung harus berkata apa lagi untuk menghibur Naruto. Rasanya suasana kali ini mendadak menjadi awkward.

"Pfftt..."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan melihat lelaki pirang itu tengah menahan tawanya.

"Pfft...Hahahahaha... Kau benar-benar lucu sekali suke hahahahaha!" dan tawa yang sedari ia tahan pun mulai meledak tak terkendali.

Sasuke yang menyadari jika Naruto sedari tadi mengerjainya pun memerah wajahnya.  
"Ku-Kusoo!" dan ia pun melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi kepada Naruto yang kini telah terguling-guling di lantai, tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hei... hei.. hei.." di tengah tawanya, Naruto pun berusaha mengahalu pukulan Sasuke yang pemuda lancarkan itu kepadanya, "Aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak mungkin mempunyai pikiran seperti itu kepadamu Suke.. hahahaha..."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, ia masih terus melancarkan pukulan kepada Naruto dan selalu di gagalkan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Betapa kesalnya ia saat ini, pemuda bodoh itu sukses menghancurkan moodnya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melancarkan serangan terakhir kepada Naruto, mau berhasil atau tidak pun ia tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya perlu meninggalkan Naruto dan esok paginya ia tidak akan membuatkan sarapan untuk sang pirang.

Saat kepalan tangannya kembali terjulur ke arah dada sang pirang, mendadak pergelangan tangannya kembali di cekal oleh Naruto dan menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga otomatis tubuhnya pun ikut tertarik dan terjatuh tepat di atas dada bidang Naruto.

Jika ia tidak segera mengendalikan diri, mungkin ciuman pertamanya akan dicuri oleh pemuda pirang bodoh di bawahnya ini. Bagaimana tidak, jaraknya dengan Naruto kini sangatlah dekat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas yang dihembuskan sang pirang mengenai wajahnya.

"Ada apa Suke? Kau mengangumi wajah tampan ku ya? Kau bisa menikmatinya selama yang kau mau kok." Ucapan Naruto membuatnya mengerjapkan mata dan lekas menarik tubuhnya dari atas Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi hal itu mustahil karena pergelangan tangannya masih dicekal oleh Naruto.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau berhenti marah kepadaku! Yang seharusnya marah kan aku! Hal yang aku bicarakan tadi tidak sepenuhnya bercanda Suke." Ujar Naruto serius. "Kita biasa melakukan hal ini dulu kan? Aku tidak keberatan dadaku ini kau tiduri kok, kau pasti capek karena pekerjaanmu, maka dari itu aku akan menemanimu tidur hingga kau terbangun lagi." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum cerah.

Sasuke pun mati-matian menundukan kepalanya, atau melakukan hal apapun asalkan wajah memerahnya ini tidak bisa terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Itu dulu bodoh, sekarang kita bukan anak kecil lagi." Ujar Sasuke pelan, kini perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Ia merasa sangat senang, malu, dan sedih secara bersamaan.

"Bodo' ah sama kenyataan, yang penting aku bisa selalu berada didekat Suke selamanya~"

Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia benar-benar menikmati hal ini. Perlakuan Naruto saat mereka kecil dahulu sangat berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Apakah memang ini...

Rasanya cinta?

Kenapa perasaan ini benar-benar campuk aduk baginya?

Ia pun memejamkan matanya, memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan perasaan tersebut.

" _Mengapa ibu tidak bisa dekat dengan siapapun? Siapa nanti yang akan mengurus Sasu?"_

Pikiran itu membuatnya reflek membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari rengkuhan Naruto, ia pun berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kenapa Suke? Kau kedinginan?"

Sasuke pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu berlari memasuki rumah.

"Sasuke?" Naruto pun ikut bangkit lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang cepat, saat ia masuk kedalam rumah, suara pintu yang tertutup dengan keraslah yang ia dengar.

"Oi!" Naruto pun menghampiri pintu kamar Sasuke lalu mengetuknya, "Ada apa? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi kepa-"

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat, kau juga lekaslah istirahat, besok kau harus berlibur dengan Gaara kan?" sahut Sasuke dari dalam.

"Tapi-"

"Oyasumi!" setelah itu Naruto tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, oyasuminasai Suke!"

Sasuke yang tepat di balik pintu itu pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, kini ia merasa ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

'Bodohnya aku!' jeritnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut? Kemarin kau terlihat kacau loh, refresing.."_

" _Aku hanya butuh istirahat di rumah. Nikmati saja liburanmu dengan Gaara, buat dia senang."_

" _Yakin?"_

" _Cerewet! Sana cepat pergi!"_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan menuju sebuah kamar yang mulai beberapa bulan yang lalu telah di tempati oleh Naruto. Ia memasuki kamar tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor. Pemuda itu masih tetap jorok, ia tidak segera mencucui pakaiannya dan untuk saat ini, menjadi keuntungannya.

Ia pun mengambil pakaian yang Naruto gunakan untuk tidur semalam lalu membawanya keluar kamar. Ia masukkan pakaian itu kedalam kantung plastik yang sebelumnya telah terisi akan sesuatu lalu membawanya keluar rumah.

Ia menaruh kantung plastik itu ke sebuah cekungan tanah yang telah terisi banyak dedaunan kering lalu menyiramnya dengan minyak tanah. Setelah itu ia pun menyalakan korek api dan membuang api itu ke kantung plastik tadi dan sekejap kantung plastik dan dedaunan kering di sekitarnya pun hangus terbakar.

Mata hitam Sasuke memandang kobaran api itu dengan datar, setelah memastikan seluruhnya telah terbakar, ia pun meninggalkan tempat pembakaran itu dalam diam.

Setelah ini ia memutuskan untuk mengganti seluruh kain yang melekat di rumahnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya liburan Naruto dengan Gaara di taman hiburan terbaru yang cukup jauh dari desanya saat ini. Walaupun begitu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin berada diposisi Gaara.

Ia pun mengehela nafas. Keputusannya sudah bulat, setiap minggu akan ia gunakan untuk mensterilkan rumahnya dan memang setiap hari minggu juga ia selalu mengusir Naruto dari rumahnya. Pemuda itu hanya akan mengganggunya saja.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.."

"Hm?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Ada apa dengan tingkahmu itu?" tanyanya.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak ia berlibur dengan Gaara, Naruto memang bersikap aneh, ia kadang tertawa-tawa sendiri lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menjerit frustasi. Saat ia bertanya apakah otak Naruto yang miring itu semakin miring, wajah pemuda pirang itu malah memerah.

"Aku ingin menceritakan hal ini kepadamu. Tetapi janji kau tidak marah ya?"

"Jika kau berbelit-belit maka aku akan marah." Bermodal penasaran, ia pun mulai mengancam Naruto.

Naruto pun menghela nafasnya lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Sasuke.

Mendengar bisikan Naruto membuatnya terkejut. Tubuhnya seakan membeku saat Naruto dengan gugupnya memberitahukan rahasianya kepadanya.

"Aku mencium Gaara..."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto pun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali lalu berkata dengan nada tulus, "Saat itu wajahnya sangat lucu sekali, sudah tahu kedinginan tetapi bilang jika ia tidak apa-apa, padahal wajahnya memerah sekali. Karena tidak tahan, aku pun menciumnya, dan kau tahu? Walaupun terkejut ia tidak marah kepadaku, wajahnya pun semakin memerah, lalu-"

Perkataan Naruto terdengar samar di telinganya. Perih. Hatinya benar-benar perih, sakit, dan entah apa lagi yang ia rasakan saat ini, ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perasaan yang kemarin sanggup membuatnya berbunga-bunga, kini hancur berantakan.

Dan dadanya pun semakin sesak saat pada akhirnya ia mendengar kata itu dari mulut Naruto. Perkataan yang selalu ia takutkan setiap malamnya.

'Mengapa aku harus merasakan perasaan ini jika pada akhirnya semua akan berakhir begitu saja..'

"Perasaanku tidak salah lagi Suke... Aku memang mencintai Gaara pada pandangan pertama.."

.

.

.

"Kau kan sahabatnya, kau pun juga sahabatku. Kau mau kan membantuku?"

"Membantu... apa?"

"Tanyakan pada Gaara apakah ia menyukaiku juga. Aku juga ingin tahu apa hal-hal yang menjadi favorit Gaara. Astaga~ Cinta memang membuatku gilaaa."

Sasuke pun menundukan kepalanya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jika ada waktu aku akan mendatanginya langsung. Ah, dia sangat menyukai boneka panda, kau bisa membelikan boneka panda raksasa untuk menarik perhatiannya." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum

Memang apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan selain membantu seseorang yang ia cintai yang tengah memperjuangkan cintanya kepada orang lain?

.

.

.

Karena pulang lebih cepat, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi toko buku milik keluarga Gaara. Sesampainya di sana, ia pun disambut dengan kakak pertama Gaara yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Aku benar-benar menantikan karya terbarumu.." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Temari sedikit terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandanganny dari laptop.

"Oh Sasuke, ingin membeli buku lagi? Apa buku yang kemarin sudah habis kau lahap hm?"

"Jika hari ini aku baca lagi, mungkin aku telah kenyang dengan hanya membaca buku saja." Jawab Sasuke seraya mendatangi rak novel.

"Kau tidak ingin yang terbaru?"

"Aku ingin membaca novel lama, seperti yang kubilang, aku masih menunggu novel terbarumu." Jawab Sasuke seraya mencari-cari novel yang menurutnya menarik. "Oh ya, dimana Gaara?"

"Entah, kau bisa mencarinya di kamar. Mungkin dia lelah."

Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan memasuki lebih dalam toko ini, ia memang sudah sering mengunjungi rumah keluara Gaara ini, jadi memasukinya dengan santai sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya.

Ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara dan tak berapa lama, sang empunya kamar pun membukakan pintunya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Tidak bolehkan aku berkunjung?" mendengar jawaban itu membuat Gaara terkekeh lalu mempersilhkan Sasuke untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi lalu memandang Gaara lama. Ia ingin menanyakan hal ini namun ia merasa ragu sekaligus takut.

Gaara yang menyadari jika kini Sasuke tengah memandanginya pun balas memandang Sasuke, "Ada apa? Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik saat kau berlibur bersama Naruto kemarin?"

Jawabannya 'ya'. Sasuke bisa langsung mengerti hanya dengan melihat wajah Gaara yang mulai memerah.

"Sesuatu yang menarik? Biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik." Jawabnya gugup. Gaara memang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya sama seperti dirinya, tetapi untuk urusan perasaan, mungkin setiap orang memiliki kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan. Tidak terkecuali dengan Gaara.

"Begitu ya..." Sasuke pun pura-pura tidak mengerti dan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, "Tetapi akhir-akhir ini tingkah Naruto aneh sekali, apalagi semenjak berlibur denganmu kemarin minggu..." ia pun mencoba memancing kembali. Ia memang tidak suka basa basi, tetapi untuk hal ini ia memang harus melakukannya.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Gaara ganti, tetapi Sasuke tahu pemuda itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, lelaki berambut merah itu berniat tidak membahas hal ini, tetapi kan... ini memang tugasnya.

"Dia... seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya.." Sasuke pun memenggal kalimatnya, mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana ekspresi Gaara saat ini. "..dan juga, aku selalu melihatnya menyentuh bibirnya lalu tertawa seperti orang yang keseta-"

"Uhuk!" Sasuke pun memandang Gaara panik lalu lekas menghampirinya. Ia meraih gelas berisi air putih di meja belajar Gaara lalu membantu pemuda berambut merah itu untuk minum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Gaara yang masih terbatuk-batuk itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia pun mengelus punggung Gaara, setelah ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak membahas hal itu lagi. Masa bodoh dengan harapan Naruto nanti, kondisi Gaara tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan lagi, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Ujar Sasuke, setelah memastikan kondisi Gaara lebih baik, ia pun mulai mengambil jarak. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah, aku akan pu-"

"Dia menciumku." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang berniat keluar dari kamar Gaara. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan ia langsung disuguhkan dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Gaara tersenyum dengan tulusnya.

"Entah mengapa aku tidak marah sama sekali..."

Pandangan Sasuke meredup, namun ia kuatkan hatinya lalu memandang Gaara dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kau menyukainya ya?"

Sasuke pun lagi-lagi tidak perlu sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaannya tadi, ia mengerti jika Sabaku bungsu ini juga menyukai Naruto, mengapa ia harus menanyakan hal itu juga.

Setelah membeli satu novel, ia pun lekas pergi meninggalkan rumah Gaara, mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, mencari tempat yang sepi untuknya menenangkan diri.

Ia mempercepat kayuhannya dan tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah batu cukup besar berada di sekitar rerumputan pinggir jalan, membuat sepedanya oleng bersamaan dengan dirinya yang terjatuh dan terguling-guling dan jatuh ke sungai.

Benar-benar hari yang sial untuknya.

Untung saja sungai tersebut tidak terlalu dalam, membuatnya dengan mudah keluar dari genangan air tersebut lalu duduk di atas rerumputan di sekitar sungai. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, seluruh tubuhnya telah basah, ia tidak merasakan kedinginan sama sekali, tetapi entah hatinya seperti apa saat ini.

"Kusooo!" teriaknya frustasi lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia cengkram dadanya erat-erat, mencoba melakukan berbagai cara untuk meredakan perasaan tak nyaman dalam hatinya.

"Ugh..." perih, hatinya semakin sakit. Ia tidak ingin merasakan perasaan ini, ia ingin perasaan ini hilang, ia ingin menjalani hidupnya seperti biasanya, ia ingin bahagia melihat kedua sahabatnya bahagia, ia ingin-

...mengeluarkn air matanya saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menuntun sepedanya yang sedikit rusak dengan pandangan kosong, pakaiannya sedikit lebih kering dari sebelumnya, hari sudah mulai malam dan hari ini adalah jadwalnya memasak makan malam.

Hah... Masa bodoh.

Sesampainya ia di halama rumahnya, sosok Naruto lah yang menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau kenapa? Astaga ada lebam di wajahmu Suke." Saat Naruto mencoba memeriksa lukanya, ia dengan cepat menangkis tangan itu dengan perasaan takut. Lagi-lagi nafasnya tersendat.

"Hei.. jangan membuatku takut.. ada apa?"

Tidak...

Pakaiannya yang basah.

Ada luka di tubuhnya.

Tidak...

Ia tidak boleh berada di dekat Naruto.

Ia pun menyerahkan sepedanya kepada Naruto lalu berlari cepat memasuki rumah.

Ia harus segera membersihkan dirinya.

Jangan sampai...

Jangan sampai...

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto melihat Sasuke keluar dengan wajah pucat.

"Makanlah... aku sudah memasak makan malam untukmu." Ujarnya lalu menarik kursi meja makan untuk Sasuke duduki.

Sasuke melihat Naruto mengambilkan nasi untuknya, dan juga lauk pauk untuknya, mungkin pemuda khawatir dengan dirinya yang mendadak aneh saat pulang tadi.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku bisa menjemputmu kan? Terus kenapa sepedamu tadi rusak? Kau terjatuh? Aku yakin kau pasti sakit." Cerocos Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan, "Aku tadi memang terjatuh, tetapi aku tidak sakit." Ujarnya datar.

"Tetapi wajahmu pucat-"

"Aku memang seperti ini dari lahir."

Naruto masih betah memandang Sasuke yang memakan makanannya dengan tidak nafsu, lelaki Uchiha itu memang seperti itu, tidak pernah blak-blakan dengan dirinya yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri. Ia bahkan sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai kakaknya sendiri, pemuda Uchiha itu seperti tidak pernah bosan mengingatkannya akan ini dan itu kepada dirinya, sama cerewetnya dengan ibunya.

Sasuke pun membawa piring kosongnya ke tempat cuci pirang lalu mencucinya, ia pun mendudukan dirinya di tempatnya tadi lalu memandang Naruto serius.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Gaara.." ujarnya membuka pembicaraan. Naruto yang semula masih memandangnya dengan khawatir, mendadak cerah kembali.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana? Ia menyukaiku juga?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang senang bukan main pun reflek memeluk Sasuke.

"Akhirnya cintaku ini tersampaikan jugaa! Arigatou Sukee~" ujar Naruto tulus.

Sasuke pun melepas paksa pelukan maut Naruto lalu memandang pemuda pirang itu meremehkan, "Awas saja jika kau menyakiti Gaara, akulah orang pertama yang kan menghajarmu. Yah... kalau kau berhasil memiliki Gaara sih.."

"Tentu saja aku bisa memiliknya! Aku kan keren!" balas Naruto senang. Senang sekali.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat Naruto sebahagia ini. Wajah bahagia Naruto seakan-akan menjadi semangat dalam kehidupannya.

Ia senang memberi kebahagaian itu untuk Naruto. Walaupun ia hanya perantara sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Fanfic ini beradal dari request yang di tunjukan kepada Hatsuki for NaruSasu, FP NaruSasu yang cetar membahana itu loh.

Bagi yang belum like, silahkan like FP tersebut ya. Jika ada Open Request, kalian bisa request apa saja yang kalian mau, tetapi tentu saja di pilih secara acak yaaa.

Fanfic ini terdiri dari 3 Chapter, yang masing-masing chapternya mungkin akan di update sedikit lebih lama karena admin juga memiliki banyak kesibukan di Duta.

Maaf bikin Sasuke melow banget di sini, ini admin berusaha melihat Sasuke patah hati tetapi masih memperlihatkan sisi kelakiannya. Biar kalian bacanya tambah nyesek, kalau dibuat kecewekan kan memperlihatkan kesan kalau Sasuke banci. T_T

Semoga kalian senang ya! Berikan pendapat, saran, dan kritik kalian di kotak review!

.

SALAM HATSUKI!

.

.

*Admin Sagyland*


End file.
